camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Airbenderfreak
Welcome Hi and welcome to Camp Half-Blood Roleplaying wikia! I'm Frostleaf1615, a camp helper around here. If you're experiencing any problems, feel free to let myself or any other admin know and we'll help you! Here are a few good links for beginners: *Adopt a Newb (A program we have basically where level five and admin team users can 'adopt' new users and help them through their first few weeks on the wikia. *Claiming:Camp (Here's where all demigod characters are claimed and any nymphs besides animal nymphs are.) *Claiming:Animal Nymphs 101 and Template:Animal Nymphs Sign Up (Both animal nymph things that are recommended to read. The sign-up is where you actually sign up for spots.) *Banned Face Claims (Where models prohibited for use on this wikia are located. Please look here first before picking a model.) *Model Registration (Where all models in use/reserved are located. Cross-reference here.) And as always, if you need any help, feel to pop on chat if you have any questions! Everyone on chat is willing to help out newbs with questions or concerns. Word Bubble So, upon reading your message to Solstice, Summer, I realized what you were trying to do with the Word Bubble. You have to make a template for it to work, like this one. I already made the template and added everything in for you, all you need to do now is add the colors and text that you want. Here's the link for reference: Template:Ellis Schneider HI! Well, it seems like Frost already answered you, yet I wanna tell you some stuff. To make a template, you've got to create a new page, and as for the name, use Template:(name of ur char; just a nickname is fine). No space between the colon and the name. For the type of template (some pop-up like that shows up), just choose I dont know (or is it Unknown?). Then paste your WB codes there, fill it up, and publish. That's all and you can go work with it :) Re: :) Don't worry about that. Type in the search box Template:(cabin)'s photo album, then click the button below the gallery (the one that tells you to add a pic) and then choose you image. After choosing, you will be asked for a caption and link. For the caption, put ur char's name. For the link, type the name of your char's page with two braces each end. Ex. Colden Ryusei then you're off! Oh, btw, how's your word bubble? And Id like to ask if i could register you up the adoption page? So, yeah, hope i catch you up on chat! Can I call u Aang? :D And please next time add a header to your messages, k? :D Yehey! Wonderful! Let's go rp together sometime! ~ june P.S. bcos i can call u aang, you can call me anything you want, too :) Survey Hello. :) So A friend and I have decided that this wiki needs to change and take a new turn, but it has been so long since we ourselves have been new to Camp. So we decided that we needed to reach out to new users. I picked you because you have been here for less than six months, and your first few weeks are fresher. You need not take the Survey, but it would be much appreciated if you did. Sincerely, Gomen'nasai Aang, sorry for not being able to reply to you quickly. Anyway, I'm not really sure what you mean, but you can create nymphs - dryads, naiads, flwoer nymphs, etc. There's a lot. You make your own history, like who and why it was created. There are also these animal nymphs, but they have a set history that you'll just copy and you just gotta register them and they're up! If you don't understand (I know most don't understand my explanations xS), keep asking, k? ~june hey hey I'm just dropping by to say sorry for being so critical of your claim and also congratz on being claimed!! its been a while since we had a priest (i'm half tempted to just play around with him :P) either way congatz and hope you have fun. P.S: if you need anything just dont be afraid to give me a shout out I'm happy to aid... (as long as its nothing illegal or messed up,... and wiki stuff) that means rp too so yeah have fun RE: Sure. Just let me know when and where and I'll try to be around. No promises for Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday though. I won't be around. Instead I'll be curled on the couch, enjoying stitches in my mouth from darn wisdom teeth. Re: RP Sure, it was great! but remember to put in sigcoding next time TheLordOfTime123 (talk) 07:00, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would ypu be up for rping Ellis and my Ariadne char, Adelaide Lucus? Re You do know you can have more than one rp at the same iime going but if that is how you like to rp, it is fine by me. Just tell me when you are free Re I'm up for however you want it to be. Level Five So, a while ago you were promoted to level five. As an additional, I was wondering if you were adopted by someone for the Adopt a Newb program? If so, who? thanks! welll dont worry I've already managed that now all you need to do is make a page and keep calm ok? Inactive? You haven't edited in over a month. Will you be needing to become inactive? Please respond within the week so I know if I need to archive your characters or not. Thanks! 18:53, June 7, 2017 (UTC) characters archived hi there! due to your inactivity, i just wanna let you know your characters were archived/deleted. don't worry though, it's very easy to reverse it, so if you intend on coming back and roleplaying again soon, just shoot me an IM and I shall restore 'em for you. :)